Je t'entends, parles moi
by Alita 19
Summary: FIC FINIE! Des pleurs qui résonnent dans le coeur de Harry, une lourde souffrance qui abîme les yeux de Drago, un courage qui ne sert plus à rien et une fierté qu'on doit mettre de côté, un brun, un blond, plongés ensemble dans la guérison slash HPDM
1. Chapitre 1: Des pleurs d'ailleurs

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon ce sera en deux trois chapitre seulement c un peu comme un one shot sauf que g pa le temps de l'écrire en entier aujourdui et que je sui pressé que vous commenciez à le lire donc voilà et oubliez pa les reviews ! siiilvouuuplaaaiiit (tirage de langue comique)

**Titre : Je t'entends, parles-moi**

Des pleurs. Juste des pleurs. Des hoquets de douleur. C'est tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre, l'oreille colée contre la porte qui ouvrait sur le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il venait là tous les dimanche soirs depuis quelques semaines déjà et il écoutait. Toujours les mêmes sons de souffrance. Il n'avait jamais osé ouvrir la porte. Il attendait juste, le temps que le bruit s'estompe peu à peu. Et puis il s'en allait sans faire de bruit. Et tout recommençait à chaque fois.

Harry avait dix sept ans, il était un sex symbol et souriait à tous ses fans, surtout aux jolies filles. Il paraissait heureux, comblé en tout, et semblait prêt à combattre n'importe qui en compagnie de ses amis. Il était le héros de tous, le modèle. Non, il n'avait pas exterminé Voldemort. Oui, il y arriverait. Voilà, c'était comme ça et ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'osait pas pousser cette porte. Et, comme toujours, il restait là, à écouter, sans bouger, sentant son cœur se serrer, lui faire mal. Il savait qui était là, derrière, accroupi dans l'ombre et pleurant de toute son âme. Et c'est parce qu'il savait à qui appartenait cette douleur qu'il ne se manifestait pas. Il y a des choses qui font peur, même lorsqu'on a réussit à devenir le héros du monde sorcier.

Ce soir-là, comme les autres, Harry entendit les pleurs s'estomper doucement pour ne laisser place qu'à de vagues hoquets, restes d'un moment de douleur. Et, comme tous les autres soirs, il s'éloigna lentement, les mains dans les poches, les yeux brillants, les dents serrées, plus tout à fait heureux. Et les mêmes questions revenaient toujours le hanter, des questions sans réponse, des questions qui jamais n'étaient exprimées.

Le jour arrivait alors, le bonheur se montrait, chassant de sa chaleur les questions qui restaient secrètes. Pourtant, il le voyait tous les jours, il avait parfois cours avec lui. Mais jamais un regard, jamais une parole, jamais. Juste un pincement, ici, à la poitrine, quelque part par là, à l'endroit où ça faisait si mal. Un pincement qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire, de rire, de paraître toujours plus joyeux. Mais il le sentait, au même endroit, semblant s'être incrusté dans sa chair, ce pincement.

Les jours avaient passés depuis la première fois où il avait entendu ce déchirement, cette blessure, ces pleurs, derrière cette porte. Dès le début, il avait su à qui appartenaient ces larmes. Dès le début… Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était ainsi, il avait deviné. Et jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de demander, de parler… de voir. Regarder, passer juste la tête, une seconde, ne pas déranger, un instant, il en rêvait la nuit. Il s'imaginait apercevant un ange recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, le visage caché derrière des mains aussi pâles que la lune. Et les larmes… Oh ! oui, comme il les imaginait bien ces larmes. D'abord cachées par les doigts, puis apparaissant au bas de la joue, s'arrêtant un peu, hésitantes, puis se laissant tomber doucement sur les vêtements, laissant de légères traces humides.

Et le matin, il se réveillait, ne se rappelait plus de ses rêves, et se levait en riant avec ses amis.

Ce jour-là, il avait entraînement de Quidditch après les cours. Son équipe était la meilleure et ce d'autant plus que l'attrapeur des serpentards avait démissionné de sa fonction de capitaine et avait laissé sa place au sein de l'équipe. Il ne voulait plus jouer au Quidditch.

Harry gagnait toujours, avec une facilité et une grâce appréciée et applaudies. Mais il n'avait plus le goût de la victoire. Il aimait jouer mais il gardait toujours un goût amer lorsqu'il sortait des vestiaires le dernier, à la fin des matchs.

Aujourd'hui, il avait deux heures d'entraînement de 18h00 à 20h00. Il fut impatient toute la journée. Il trépignait et ses amis se moquaient de lui. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai pour un entraînement, pour jouer au Quidditch, et ça lui avait manqué. Mais tout à l'heure, bientôt. Il était pressé que les cours se terminent et ne le remarqua pas, ne vit pas ces yeux gris encore marqué par la triste nuit qu'ils avaient passé ; il ne sentit pas ce pincement dans sa poitrine, n'y pensa même pas.

La journée passa lentement pour le jeune griffondor. Il vit les heures, les minutes, les secondes défiler. Il était attiré par le terrain et avait du mal à contrôler son impatience. Mais enfin l'heure arriva. Enfin il se dirigea vers les vestiaires à travers le parc. Enfin il pu caresser son balai, avec cette joie profonde qu'il éprouvait toujours en s'imaginant dessus, volant à toute vitesse dans les airs sans avoir à se préoccuper de rien. Enfin…

Une fois sur le terrain, il l'enfourcha et monta à la verticale, regardant la couleur éclatante du ciel bleu droit devant lui. Et alors, une onde de bonheur parcourut ses veines à la vitesse du vent sur sa peau. Rien de plus beau. Oui, il lui sembla à ce moment qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de plus beau que cette sensation de liberté qu'il avait en volant dans l'air tiède de ce début de mois de mai. Il voyait tout le terrain et le parc de là-haut. Pourtant, il finit par redescendre un peu pour que l'entraînement puisse commencer.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry se sentit de plus en plus léger, de plus en plus à l'aise, le soleil déclinant laissant un vague parfum de douce chaleur derrière lui, éclairant les joueurs d'une lumière orangée et belle qui faisait briller leurs regards. Ils finirent leur séance par un petit duel. Ils formèrent deux équipes et jouèrent, riant à en perdre haleine, vacillant parfois sur leur balai, agrippant le manche d'une main et se tenant les côtes de l'autre.

Finalement, leurs jeux prirent fin et ils durent se changer pour ensuite aller manger. Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. La table des griffondors fut particulièrement joyeuse, ce soir-là : les joueurs racontaient à tous le déroulement de leur précédent entraînement. Harry riait aux éclats.

Mais le dîner se termina et il n'avait pas envie de monter à la salle commune des griffondors. Il laissa donc là ses amis et sortit. La nuit était tiède, souvenir d'une belle et chaude journée. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'une ombre immobile dans les gradins le fit s'arrêter. La lune éclairait un peu le monde dans lequel se trouvait Harry et il pu apercevoir un jeune homme assis sur un banc, regardant le terrain, semblant être ailleurs.

Harry s'approcha irrésistiblement des gradins. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il… ne… voulait… pas… y… aller. Et pourtant, ses pas l'entraînaient malgré lui de ce côté. Il posa un pied sur le terrain. Un rayon de lune se posait sur les cheveux dorés du jeune homme assis et glissait jusqu'à la tempe, éclairant une partie du beau visage douloureux, du beau visage qui se tourna vers lui.

Harry s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se montrer, d'aller à sa rencontre ? Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, il allait à sa rencontre. Mais Drago l'avait vu et s'était redressé. Pourtant, il ne se leva pas et observa Harry qui se remit à marcher tranquillement vers ce côté des gradins.

Il les atteignit enfin et monta au niveau où se trouvait le serpentard. Il alla alors s'asseoir à côté de lui et regarda droit devant lui. Il croisait les mains, serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, attendant. Drago n'imitait pas Harry et ne regardait pas devant lui. Si son père était là, il lui aurait hurlé de se lever et de dire dignement à cet avorton de bien vouloir se trouver un autre endroit pour regarder les étoiles.

Mais il continuait d'observer Harry, fixant sur lui un regard lourd. La lune se reflétait sur le bord de des yeux vert, qui jetaient un éclat émeraude. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses mains crispées. Des questions tournaient dans la tête de Drago et pendant un instant il oublia pourquoi il était venu ici, pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler.

Pendant un instant seulement, parce qu'un simple détail, un pli sur le sourcil du griffondor, rappela toute la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

La nuit était tiède et Drago avait l'impression que son cœur se consumait sous les lumineuses étoiles. Il détourna les yeux. La forêt interdite au loin semblait endormie, se reposant par cette belle nuit d'été.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Je voulais prendre l'air."

"Non. Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir ici ?"

"Oh. Je… je ne sais pas trop."

Drago baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures. Il reçu un choc en voyant à quel point ses jambes étaient proches de celles du griffondor. Et il ramassa vivement les siennes, prêt à ce moment là à changer de place.

"Malfoy…"

Drago tressailli. Harry avait employé son nom comme Blaise aurait employé son prénom. Il n'y avait pas cette distance qu'ils mettaient toujours tous les deux quand ils s'interpellaient. Ca n'était pas un « Malfoy » méprisant ni haineux. Non, c'était un « Malfoy » qui ressemblait plus à un « Drago ».

"Oui ?"

Harry tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre. Tout tournait dans sa tête et il avait l'impression qu'il ne réussirait jamais à aligner deux mots. Pourtant, ce fut ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'il dit alors. C'était ce qu'il tentait de cacher depuis qu'il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il avoua.

"Je t'ai entendu."

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Demeuré. » fut sa seule pensée. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait Harry. Et cela commença même à l'agacer que cet intrus vienne troubler le cours de ses pensées et s'immisce ainsi dans ce qu'il avait réussi à garder d'intimité.

De quoi tu parles, Potter.

Et voilà, pensa Drago, les hostilité sont rouvertes. Mais Harry ne comptait pas en rester là. Parce que si dire qu'il avait entendu lui avait été pénible, ces quelques mots lui avaient donné le courage de continuer.

Il se tourna vers Drago qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, mu par un pressentiment qui lui était désagréable. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait lui dire Harry mais il sentait que cela avait un rapport direct avec lui, avec le prince des serpentards, qui devait rester digne quoi qu'il arrive.

"J'étais en haut des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, dimanche soir."

"Qu…Quoi ?"

Drago se figea. Non, ça n'était pas possible, pas ça. Non, non, non, tout sauf ça. Alors il le saurait ? Alors il serait au courant ? Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et il serrait le tissu de son jean entre ses doigts. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers le survivant.

"Je… Ca n'était pas délibéré. Il y a quelques semaines je voulais…"

"Il y a quelques semaines ? s'exclama Drago en se tournant vivement vers Harry, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Mais alors tu… depuis… Je…"

Drago se tu et referma sa bouche qu'il avait indécemment laissé ouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement. Comment était-ce possible ? Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment", fit Harry en tournant ses yeux vers la forêt interdite. "Je suis monté une fois, je voulais être au calme quelques instants. Et j'ai entendu… un… un bruit. J'ai écouté. Mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! Ce… C'était plus fort que moi."

"Mais alors tu sais… Et je suppose que tout le monde le sait à présent", fit Drago, se ressaisissant et devenant dur.

Ne jamais montré sa faiblesse. Et si quelqu'un la découvre, faire comme si ça lui était égal. Les principes de son père devaient être appliqués à la lettre et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

"Non !"

Drago sentait ses barrières tomber les unes après les autres au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, qu'il s'exclamait, qu'il avouait.

"Comment ça, non ?" fit-il durement.

"Personne n'est au courant. Je… Je ne l'ai dit à personne."

Drago ne pu se retenir de hausser un sourcil de véritable étonnement. Le soulagement transparaissait très clairement sur son visage.

Harry continua comme s'il n'avait par remarqué l'air ébahis de son ennemi.

"Je ne l'ai dit à personne."

Et avant même que Drago ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

"Et je ne le dirais jamais à personne."

Drago ne comprenait pas. Il était totalement perdu.

Voilàààààààà ! la suite au prochain épisode nan pasqe là fol avouer c pire que les feu de lamour nan je rigole je trouve que c 10 foi mieu dailleuir ya pa de mal pasqe qan on regarde une foi les feu de lamour on es degouté de lamour à tou jamais expdrrr bye à tous


	2. Chapitre 2: Notre secret, juste à nous

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Alexiel :** mais mais mais si ! je peux couper comme ça ! mdrrr nan désolée vraiment hein mais c tro drole apre de recevoir vos review qui dise que je sui qu'une sadique nan mais d'un autre coté vou n'aprécieriez pa autant de voir qu'il y un new chap en ligne si je faisais pas ca et vous vous ennuiriez ferme donc.. hihi ba en tout cas merci pour ta review bye

**Enyia : **de rien ! (clin d'œil) ba merci bocou pour ta review elle ma fait tre plaisir et pi ta une partie de ta rep dans ce chap alors je pense que tu va le lire avidement mdrrr et pi en plus dans le chap ke tu va lire javai oublié de reparler de la boté de nos deu hero c en relisant ta review que jmen sui apercu et g pu rectifier avant de le mettre en ligne alors merci aplus !

**Vif d'or :** merci bocou c trè encourageant de savoir que la fic est touchante pasque c jusement ske jvoulais faire passer dans ce chap alors merci encore jespère que ce chap va autant te plaire. Jai pa tro le temps donc je sai pa tro ske ca donne mai bon. Byeeee !

**vega 264 :** pour toi ce sera juste un grand sourire presque pas fautif mdrrrr merci pour ta review bisous !

**onarluca :** merci bocou c sympa de toujours mettre une review à mes news chap merci merci merci allez au prochain chap !

**Thealie :** ba voilà ta enfin le new chap ! alors ? heureuse ? mdrrr (tirage de langue en bonne et due forme lol) ba di moi ske tu pense de la suite merci bye à la prochaine !

**fushicho :** ohhh ca faisait longtemps ! ca fait plaisir de te revoir (enfin revoir facon de parler lol) ba merci bocou davoir laissé une review et pi ba jes père ne pas te decevoir mezrci encore et jte dit au prochain chap ! bye !

**Ténèbre :** merci bocou pour ta review t une de mes nouvelles lectrices en plus alors jte remercié encore plus mdr ba oui jsui desolée de couper comme ca mai ya d foi jpe p amen empecher c plus fort que moi mai bon pour la fin de ce chap jsui pas tro sadik ca va donc tu pe lire sans te dire « zut yaura une fin méchante ! » mdrrrrr bon allez jarrete de raconter d conneries et jte laiss lire pasqe à mon avis t venu ici pour ca lol allez aplus

**Loryah :** ba ca me fait plaisir que tu aime bien la facon dont g installé les personnages, leur caractère et tout et tout c sympa ta review merci bocou ! (point dexclamation ve dire trèèèè heureuse mdrr) bon bon bon zioup on revient sur terre hein et pi on rep normalement à la review ! heu donc ah oui ton impatience va pouvoir se calmer pendant le temps de la lecture lol donc je vai te laisser apprécier mdr byebye !

**kaya :** heu _vai mfaire taper jle sen… glups _ba en fait heu la réaction de drago tu va lavoir complètement en fait pasqe heu ba _olala jtien pa à la vie moi là jsui singlée _g pa mit la fin de la discussion enfin si mai heu plus loin dans le chap enfin pa completement, en souvenir quoi. Heu ca va ? t pa tro en colère ? _pourvu kelle mtap pa pourvu kelle mtape pa ! heu Lita arrete de penser tout hau…_ bon ba en tou cas merci bocou bocou de mavoir laissé une review et pi ba jespère ke ce chap va te plaire bye !

**BlackNemesis :** tu sais pa koi ? ba fo absolument que tu mecrive dotre review comme ca nan pasqe franchemen ca fait tro du bien ptdrrr merci merci merci booocou heu mouai je sais jen fai tettre un peu tro là lol mais bon elle ma grav fait plaisir ta review donc voilà jte di merci et pi ba jespère sincèrement que ce chap ne va pa te decevoir et que tu va laimer autant que le premier. Allez au prochain chap jespère

**la rodeuse :** merci bocou voilà la suite di moi ske ten pense bye bye !

**ange de un cisme : **heu tu sais je croi ke tu devrai te coucher un peu plu tot nan pasqe parler (enfin taper sur le clavier pluto) à 1h45 ca te reussi vraimen pa mdrrr nan je deconne en fait tes review les plus tripantes c qan tu deblok à mort et là ba ta deblok grav mdrrr heu bon bon bon ba sinon pour parler de la fic et ben ui ji sai jsui sadik (grand sourire innocent heu enfin presque) lol merci merci :p tes review me fon toujour très plaisir allez au weekend prochain !

**Sahada :** oh une nouvelle lectrice merci bocou puor ta review c vachemen encourageant et en plus ca motive pour ecrire la suite donc encre merci et pi ba je sai bien ke les chap von pa arrivé regulièrement mais jmen excuse merci de lire qan mm c sympa a plus !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon cette fic ne sera pas longue comme je vous l'avait déjà dit : le prochain chap sera certainement le dernier ou peut-être celui d'après mais je ne pense pas. Ba voilà en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews ! bye !

**Titre : Je t'entends, parles-moi**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **- Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Et avant même que Drago ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

Et je ne le dirais jamais à personne.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Il était totalement perdu.

**Chapitre II**

_A personne_.

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Drago sans qu'il ne puisse très bien définir pourquoi.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Harry Potter, le chef de file des griffondors, connaissait une partie de ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher à tous, même aux serpentards, même à (me souviens pu du nom du cop de drago chez les serpentards ! sniff).

Il se demanda s'il pourrait supporter une telle situation très longtemps. Peut-être devrait-il tuer Potter. Drago eu un sourire sarcastique. Il avait fallu que le griffondor s'immisce dans sa vie privée pour qu'il ait une réelle envie de le tuer, de le faire souffrir aussi. Après toutes les injonctions que lui avait donné son père de se débarrasser de Harry Potter, la volonté de l'anéantir n'apparaissait que lorsque la situation le touchait personnellement. Son égoïsme légendaire était donc réel…

_A personne_.

Avait-il été sincère ? Le garderait-il pour lui ? Mais si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas dévoiler la grande nouvelle en montant sur une des tables de la Grande Salle et crier à tous que Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, montait tous les soirs, ou presque, pour aller pleurnicher sur son sort. Cela l'achèverait et Potter devait s'en douter aussi bien que lui. Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi…

Drago se retourna avec un geste agacé et ferma les yeux pour tenter de dormir. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Quelques minutes après avoir dit la phrase si peu attendue au stade, Harry Potter s'était levé et était parti d'un pas rapide. Il n'avait rien ajouté. Il s'était juste éclipsé, laissant Drago déboussolé, le regard dans le vide.

Le blond sauta en dehors de son lit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir, alors autant sortir prendre l'air.

Il prit sa cape et traversa les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la grande porte d'entrée. Là, le plus discrètement possible, il l'ouvrit un peu et se faufila dehors. Il marcha dans le parc, lentement, sans se presser.

Comment faire ? Potter avait sûrement changé d'avis et dirait ce qu'il savait le lendemain matin, alors que tous se trouveraient dans la Grande Salle. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, et même si personne d'autre ne l'apprennait, le fait que Harry Potter le sache était largement suffisant pour faire perdre à Drago toute crédibilité. Rien n'aurait du se savoir. Voilà encore quelque chose qu'aurait pu lui reprocher son père.

_Drago Malfoy ! Ne jamais montrer à qui que ce soit, ne jamais dévoiler ou laisser entendre son point faible. Ne jamais extérioriser ses sentiments. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Ne jamais se confier à un ami. Ne jamais avoir d'ami. Ne jamais…_

« Et merde ! »

Qu'aurait-il du faire, alors ? Qu'aurait-il du dire à Potter pour lui faire croire qu'il se trompait ? Qu'aurait-il du lui faire penser ? Comment aurait-il pu cacher ça ? Comment aurait-il pu s'empêcher de monter là-haut et de faire ressortir toutes ses peines, toute sa douleur, sa souffrance ? Qu'aurait-il du faire, à la fin ?

Drago releva brusquement le visage vers le ciel.

« Je n'aurais pas pu de toute manière ! Tu m'entends ? Je n'aurais pas pu ! »cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il baissa alors la tête et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, les mains à plat sur l'herbe, les yeux fortement fermés, deux perles au coin de ses yeux, deux perles brillantes au clair de lune, la gorge nouée et les lèvres pincées, des mèches tombant devant ses yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas pu… » fit-il plus bas, un sanglot dans la voix. « Je ne suis pas assez fort… »

Il se serait probablement tué s'il avait su qu'à ce moment, de l'autre côté d'un buisson, Harry Potter était venu mettre de l'ordre à ses pensées et qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient plus que la normale et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure au point qu'il finit par sentir un goût âcre dans la bouche : le goût du sang.

Oserait-il le faire, cette fois-ci ? Oserait-il passer la tête ? Juste lancer un regard et se retourner ensuite. Oserait-il enfin voir ce qu'il redoutait le plus ? Un dixième de seconde. Il ne demandait à regarder qu'un dixième de seconde.

Mais son corps refusait. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il y avait des choses qu'il était pêché de regarder. Des choses qui le consumeraient de l'intérieur, qui le ferait mourir à petit feu. Des choses qui étaient intolérables, impossibles. Des choses que Harry ne voulait pas connaître, voir, comprendre. Ne pas chercher à savoir.

Et il restait là, à demi en tailleur, tendu, les oreilles aux aguets, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains enfoncées dans l'herbe. Il regarda le ciel où la lune brillait pendant que derrière lui, à quelques pas, Drago Malfoy souffrait de tout son corps, de toute son âme, pendant qu'il croyait cacher au monde entier ces deux diamants si précieux au coin de ses yeux.

Les deux élèves se détendirent peu à peu et Harry écoutait à présent calmement la respiration souffreteuse de Drago qui s'était assis sur ses jambes, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du parc.

Il n'y pouvait plus rien, à présent. Le mal était fait. Potter savait. Enfin… Il ne savait pas tout, c'était déjà ça. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et vite. Avant que cet idiot n'aille raconter quelque chose à ses amis. Le menacer ? Drago se mit à rire doucement, un rire âcre. Harry Potter, le survivant, n'avait peur de rien et de personne. Il n'arriverait à rien en le menaçant. Aller lui parler ? Cette fois, Drago rigola franchement. Harry tendit l'oreille de l'autre côté du buisson.

« Cher Harry, mon ami », fit Drago d'une voix égayée et conviviale, d'une voix on ne peut plus fausse. « Mon ami, il faut que je te parle. Allons allons, ne racontons rien de ce qu'il c'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'est donc ça qui l'a mit dans cet état ? Juste parce que je lui ai dit que je l'avais entendu ?_

Puis il continua mais cette fois, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa voix était devenue tendre, presque un murmure.

« Ce sera notre secret… »

Il soupira.

« Hein ? tu veux bien Harry ? Dis moi… »

Harry se tendit, son estomac se serra. Cette voix… Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était si tendre. Mais Malfoy ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il imaginait juste la situation. Ca n'était pas possible autrement. Non… C'était seulement une parodie de ce que ça pourrait donner s'il venait le voir, lui parler de ça. Pourtant… Il avait l'air tellement sérieux tout à coup. Mais Drago s'était tu et Harry l'entendit se lever. Le bruit de sa cape alors qu'il s'en allait résonna dans la tête de Harry, et même bien après qu'il soit arrivé dans le dortoir des serpentards.

Il se leva à son tour et repartit en direction du château.

Rien ne serait-il donc plus pareil après cette nuit ? Et demain ? Comment sera demain ? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il verrait Malfoy assis à sa place, entouré des serpentards, souriant d'un air arrogant et fier ? Fier… Oh, oui, il était fier le petit Malfoy. Mais sa fierté le rongeait de l'intérieur et Harry s'en apercevait. Le laissera-t-il comme ça ? Le laissera-t-il se tuer à petit feu ? Ce serait une solution pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi… Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Laisser mourir était une chose. Laisser souffrir en était une autre. Tout du moins était-ce la raison qu'il se donnait pour justifier son angoisse à laisser Malfoy se débrouiller seul.

Le lendemain, Harry eu du mal à se lever. Pas qu'il était fatigué. Non. Mais il appréhendait le moment où il verrait les cernes sur le visage de son ennemi juré au sein de l'école. Et le moment arriva fatidiquement. Il était à peine entré dans la Grande Salle qu'il le vit. La tête haute et le regard possessif, il avait l'air de tenir une discussion des plus importantes avec son ami, (ba heu toujours le même hein, vous savez le cop de drago en plus g honte de pas me rapeler de son nom jlm tro tsss Lita tabuses !).

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et c'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas courber en deux sous la douleur interne qu'il avait ressentit en apercevant ce jeune homme rongé par la souffrance et la fierté pesante. Il savait rester à peu près maître de lui et personne ne perçut quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, au moment où il ressentit cette douleur, Drago tourna vivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée et ses yeux pénétrèrent dans ceux de Harry, semblant vouloir toucher son âme. Toucher n'était pas le bon mot. Harry avait plutôt l'impression que le regard gris acier tentait de goûter son âme plus que de la toucher.

C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient ainsi. Bien sûr, le regard de Drago était haineux, mais pour la première fois, ils étaient les seuls à connaître la raison de cet échange. Pour la première fois, ils partageaient quelque chose que seuls eux étaient en mesure de comprendre. Pour la première fois…

Harry détourna les yeux. La douleur au ventre s'apaisa peu à peu et en allant s'asseoir il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce bruit étrange que faisait la douleur lorsqu'elle se réfugiait en haut de la tour d'astrologie. Il avait tout de suite su qui était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre sous les étoiles. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, c'était tout. Regrettait-il d'avoir voulu savoir ? Regrettait-il de s'être approcher ce soir-là, et tous les autres soirs ?

Mais alors que Harry était tout à ses réflexions, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où un grand rire exploserait de la table des griffondors lorsque son ennemi raconterait à tous que Drago Malfoy n'était qu'un pleurnichard. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur les personnes qui lui parlaient pour ne pas dévier sur la table _des plus courageux des élèves de Poudlard_ et sur le brun en particulier.

Pourtant, l'heure avançait, ils devaient à présent tous partir en cours, et aucun rire ne vint, aucune moquerie, aucun regard en biais. Rien.

_Je ne le dirais jamais à personne. _

Pourquoi ne le dirait-il pas ? Il avait découvert le point faible d'un de ses plus grands ennemis et il ne s'en servirait pas ?

_Ce sera notre secret… Hein ? tu veux bien Harry ? Dis moi… _

Ennemis, ennemis pour la vie. Ennemis jusqu'à la mort. Rien ne changerait ça. Potter prenait juste un malin plaisir à le faire attendre, à lui faire redouter le moment où il dévoilerait enfin sa découverte, un soir où il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école, sans doute pour aller à un rendez-vous galant, et où il avait entendu pleurnicher un gamin.

Pourtant, Drago était-il moins digne de porter son nom parce qu'il pleurait ? Son fardeau était-il finalement supportable ? Une autre personne à sa place aurait-elle été plus courageuse ?

Drago revit le sang écarlate de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait été battue sous ses yeux par le mage noir. Il revit les yeux ternes de son père derrière les barreaux de la cellule provisoire, attendant d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Il connaissait par cœur les lettres qu'un _ami_ de son père lui envoyait pour lui décrire son état. Lugubres. Lettres macabres. Des mots vulgaires et crus, indécents. Et puis il y avait aussi la crainte, la menace permanente qui pesait sur ses épaules jours et nuits. Des espions, partout, pour lui. On espionnait Dumbledore mais aujourd'hui il était un centre d'intérêt aussi important que le directeur de l'école. Et la discussion qu'il avait perçue devant le bureau du grand sorcier à barbe blanche :

_-Albus ! Il ne changera jamais. Il est fait… Non, il est née pour être aux bottes de Voldemort. Les autres ne sont pas des cas désespérés, mais lui… Il faut faire quelque chose ! ... même si cela vous dérange. _

_-Oui, j'ai beau avoir retourné la question dans tous les sens, je crois que vous avez raison. _

Il y avait aussi tout le reste (ba oui jallais pas tout dévoiler maintenant et toc mdr). Les pensées qui revenaient le hanter les nuits mais auxquelles il n'osait penser le jour. Oui, il avait peur. Oui, il lui arrivait d'être désespéré. Oui, il montait parfois au haut de la tour d'astronomie pour pouvoir prendre l'air, regarder le paysage. Et oui enfin, à chaque fois, il tombait dans un coin et il se mettait à pleurer. Il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Il sentait juste cette douleur infernale qui lui tiraillait le ventre, lui brûlait tout le corps, qui lui faisait si mal…

Et puis, il avait appris qu'il n'était pas maître de son secret, que Harry Potter avait toujours été là, tout prêt, sans jamais intervenir, sans jamais se montrer, sans jamais l'empêcher d'être tranquille, sans jamais an fait le mettre mal à l'aise.

En sortant du dernier cours de la journée, Drago laissa tous les serpentards se diriger vers leur salle commune à toute vitesse et marcha lentement dans les couloirs. En repensant que le survivant pouvait le rabaisser devant le monde sorcier à n'importe quel moment, il du se soutenir au mur pour ne pas vaciller.

_Ce sera notre secret… Hein ? tu veux bien Harry ? Dis moi… _

_Je ne le dirais jamais à personne. _

Bon jaime pas la fin il manque une phrase g limpression mais je sai pa laquelle donc je laiss comme ca. C ca ou vou avez le chap que jeudi mdrrr eh oui je croi ke votre choi est vite fait mdrrr bon ba jvou laiss et à plus


	3. Chapitre 3: L'Epreuve tout en souffrance

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Eni :** merci bocou pour la faute je lavais pas vu merci encore. Ba sinon merci pour la review c sympa. Et ppi voilààà la suite ( alors ? heureuse ?) oulà désolé g pa pu men empêcher. Bon ba si tu vois des fautes nesite pa à me le dire hein ? mdrrr jvai qan meme pa tempecher de vivre pour se que tu aime faire expdr ! allez a plus !

**onarluca : **jte jure moi oci g tous les tomes darry potter chez moi et jvai mm pa voir le nom des perso qan jles oubli pffff fainéantise oblige : à mon âge on se refait pas lol ! ba merci bocou dmavoir laissé une review c cool davoir des habitué lol tu mlaiss toujour une review c sympa bon allez jte laiss hein pasqil se fait tard qan mm et que jaimerai bien avoir terminé dan pa longtemp bye

**Alexiel : **heureuse de te lentendre dire et pi tu va etre servis pour ce chap là aussi :D zut c dommage kon puisse pa afficher les tis smiley ce serait drole lol mouai Lita on est ici pour parler fic et pa petit potins du jour ! rolàlà jte jure Alex (jpe tappeler Alex ? ) celle là ( Alita bien sûr) elle est vraiment pas douée mdr bon jvai arreter de minsulter toute seule et jvai te remercier pour ta review :p

**Ténèbre :** ta dis remis ! t un mec ? oups desolé de cette indiscretion promis jle refrais plus mdrrr ba heu commen dire ça heu :D la fion de ce chap est sadik ! fiou jlai di. Heu tu men veux pa tro ? (tite tete désolée) c cool ket aime cete fic ! jespère que la suite ne va pas te decevoir… allez a plus

**Zanzan :** jadoooore la depression ! jla préfère même à lamour mdrr nan mai en fait tu va voir tou va sarranger qan mm à la fin heu… enfin je crois lol :p ba merci de revenir c cool ! et pi heu désolée pour ton Lulu et pi jmexcuse davance aussi pour ce que je lui fais dans ce chap là ups mexcuse bon allez jte laiss voir ca par toi-même ! bye bye

**Gégette :** heu t o courant que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? expdrrr ba voilà en tout cas elle va etre rassasiée puisque voilà la suite ! jte souhaite une très bonne lecture et jte dis à plus tard !

**monaghan :** heu jsui vraiment mais alor vraimpent désolée de tavoir fais attendre mais voilà jsui à la fac et jfai passer les cours avant tout don,c jai arrêter decrire pendant un temps mais tinkiète là jsui en vac donc c parti pour des chap super mega nombreux ! merci ta review ma fait super plaisir. Jespère que la suite ne va pa te decevoir noubli pa de me dire ske ten pense ! allez Tcho

**Sahada :** oui il faut laisser faire le temps nempêche que au prochain chap hop le temps aura assez duré lolll c bien t une d rares lectrices à pouvoir controler ton impatience mdrr bravo bravo jadmire lol bon allez jvai te laisser lire ce chap là en attendant de pouvoir lire la suite et fin ! bye bye

**serpentis-drago :** oui c t bien blaise zabini g eu la flemme de regarder dans le boukin de JK rowling lolll vive la paresse :p bon ba écoute voilà la suite jte souhaite une très bonne lectyure et pi à plus tard jespère bye

**vega264 :** comme dab merci bocou bocou bocou mdrrr bisous !

**Thealie :** oui c t bien blaise merci. Mouai jadoooooooree torturer Drago. Jtrouve kil a un physik de martyre mdrrrr bon jarrete de divaguer là et jme depeche pasqe jsui en train de mendormir devant lordi lol allez bisous à plus

**vert emeraude :** mais bien sûr que vous allez savoir skil voulait dire par tout le reste ! jsui sadik, mai bon ya d limites mdr ! merci pour ta review en plus tu men laiss toujours une et jtrouve ca sympa bon allez moi ve faire dodo donc jte di bye et bonne lecture surtout !

**Cholera :** ui désolée promis je nmettrais plus mes remarques en pleine séance de mouchoirs desolée desolée désolée lol ba ecoute merci bocou pour ta review et pi ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu va suivre. Quoi que ca fait tellement longtemps que g pa mi de chap en ligne jme demande si tu va pa oublier cette fic lol bon allez hop on arrete de dire d betise et on din a la prochaine en souhaitant une agréable lecture

**Vif d'or :** ohhh ta reviex ma fait suuper plaisir c exactement ske je voulais que les lecteurs ressentent quand il se répète ce sera notre secret hein harry tu veux bien ? merci bocou dme le dire et pi tinkiète pa fodra bien kun jour il en parle avec ce cher heros de Harry :p allez a plus

**ange de un cisme :** reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D bon alor merci merci pour la review toute aussi tripante que les autres ( jte jure un jour jvai pisser sur ma chaise à force de lire tes reviews !) mdrrr donc merci par contre va falloir que jte tape ! ba oui c vrai koi ta pa mis de chap depui le dernier ke g lu ! mechante vilaine ! espèce de petit canard tout jaune sans plumes ! heu oui bon je sais les insultes qui vienne de moi sont etranges mais je peu tassurer que c d insultes lourdes de conséquence paske si je te traite de canard tout jaune sans plume c ke je sui très très frustrée de rien avoir à lire de toi :p bon on va arreter de deblok et on revien sur terre on insppire à fond onn expire et on se calme mdrrrr bon bon allez v te laisser lol v allez me coucher il est comme toi pour ton autre review 00h03 donc il est leur du dodo lol allez à plus bisous !

**Enyja : **merci bocou serieu ta review ma fait grav plaisir jpensai pa kon pouvai autant aimer cette fic et le style et tou et tou ba oui on va savoir ske c ke « tou le reste » ! kan même ! lolll en tout cas merci encore ! pour rep à ta question : drago et harry son gay parce qu'ils sont tro bien pour etre accessible c injuste c klr ! serieu jme demande si je ne devrai pa ecrire un slash Drago/Alita ! ptdrr c ki ton préféré toi ? Drago ou Harry :p moi tu laura deviné je pense lol bon allez jvai te laisser paskil va etre minuit et à partir de 00h00 je commence à deblok à fond donc je vais teviter cette horreur ptdr bon allez à plus et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur : **bon alors me voilà de retour. Jsui en vacance donc vive les chap que je vais mettre en ligne. Je crois bien que javais dis que ce chap serait le troisième donc dernier de la trilogie mais en fait je l'ai coupé en deux donc voilà faudra que vou attendiez un peu avant de lire la fin (hin hin hin (rire bien sadik comm il faut)) allez bonne lecture à tous

**Titre : Je t'entends, parles-moi**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **_Ce sera notre secret… Hein ? tu veux bien Harry ? Dis moi… _

_Je ne le dirais jamais à personne. _

**Chapitre III : L'Epreuve toute en souffrance**

"Tu as besoin d'aide?"

Drago sursauta et se retourna vivement. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, à quelques pas, en travers du couloir, les mains dans les poches, un sourcil levé.

"Va te faire foutre, Potter."

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction de sa Némésis. Rien ne devait changer. Rien.

Il s'avança et passa à côté de Harry pour se rendre à son cours. Mais au moment de le dépasser, son ennemi le retint brusquement par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

"De quoi as-tu peur, Malfoy ? Que crains-tu réellement ?"

Harry avait les yeux plissés, prêt à écouter. Mais Drago arracha la main de son bras.

"Je n'ai pas peur", fit-il d'un ton indifférent. "Franchement", continua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, "de qui pourrais-je bien avoir peur ? Personne n'est suffisamment puissant pour me faire du mal."

Mais en disant ces mots, le serpentard frissonna.

_Personne n'est suffisamment puissant pour me faire du mal._

Tu parles…

Il tourna les talons, mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Je ne sais pas qui est assez puissant pour te faire du mal mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il existe. Malfoy", continua-t-il doucement, "qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état… ?"

Drago toisa le griffondor un peu trop courageux à son goût et tourna les talons.

Harry le vit s'éloigner. Il serra le poing et frappa le mur. Il ne s'occuperait plus de cette histoire ; ça ne servait à rien. Il ne devait plus lui parler, penser à lui, sentir son odeur, vouloir le toucher, le retenir. Le retenir… plus près de lui encore.

Harry secoua la tête comme soudain apeuré, et partit d'un pas rapide.

Drago, quant à lui, se dirigeait vers son cours sans même s'en rendre compte. Il revoyait la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il sentait encore la main de Harry Potter posée sur son bras, il revivait chaque mot qu'ils avaient échangé.

Non ! Il n'était pas fait pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler librement. Il était indépendant et libre.

_Ne jamais se confier à un ami. Ne jamais avoir d'ami, Drago. _

Ne jamais penser avoir besoin de quiconque. Il était un Malfoy et en était fier, même si ça voulait dire…

Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Drago releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Madame Chourave, professeur de botanique. Il se fit le plus sérieux possible.

Non, madame.

Et il haussa un sourcil, défiant la femme de répondre à ça. Et, en effet, le professeur se détourna du serpentard, troublée, et continua son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les autres élèves étaient admiratifs et des chuchotements accompagnèrent tout le reste du cours sur la noblesse de Drago Malfoy, dernier descendant de la lignée des Malfoy, sans que Madame Chourave ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour réinstaurer le silence.

Une journée de plus qui venait de se terminer et Drago ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'endormir. Il savait que cette nuit, il serait réveillé par une puissance inconnue de tous et qu'il devrait sortir de son lit pour aller _le _rejoindre.

Il décida donc de se préparer, d'aller directement dans le parc et d'attendre qu'_il_ vienne le chercher. Il savait que ce soir encore il allait souffrir, que ce soir encore il lui faudrait être le plus courageux possible. Courageux… Une pensée effleura l'esprit de Drago alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui menaient au hall du château : Harry Potter, le courageux Harry Potter, ferait certainement preuve d'un plus grand courage que lui face à _ça_.

Drago eut un sourire las. Peut-être devrait-il proposer à Potter d'échanger leur rôle. Lui, deviendrait le héros du siècle, et Potter ne serait plus que le larbin du mage noir, de cet hideux personnage. Et puis ce serait aussi lui qui devrait aller aux rendez-vous avec _lui_. Oui, il devrait affronter à la place de Drago les épreuves sans cesse plus effroyables chaque fois. Le survivant devrait faire preuve de plus de courage qu'il ne lui en fallait lorsqu'il rencontrait Voldemort.

Drago était à présent discrètement sortit du château quant il entendit un bruit au-dessus de sa tête, le bruit d'ailes battant l'air frais de la nuit étoilée. Il leva les yeux. _Il_ était arrivé.

Il suivit des yeux le grand oiseau qui se perdit derrière les arbres et il accéléra le pas en direction de la forêt interdite. Une nuit de plus à avoir peur. Une nuit de plus plongé dans la terreur. Une nuit de plus à souffrir…

Il était à présent entré sous les arbres, là où les rayons de la lune ne passaient pas. C'est à ce moment que surgit de l'ombre un homme sombre recouvert d'une immense cape d'un rouge foncé, presque noir. Le visage ridé et inquiétant était strié de cicatrices qui rendaient son expression animale. Drago baissa la tête, blasé, et il attendit.

"C'est pour ta victoire que tu le fais, Malfoy. Pour ta victoire. Ne fais pas le pauvre petit enfant que l'on force. C'est ton propre choix, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, et surtout pas sur moi."

Drago ne répondit rien et il se retrouva soudain projeté dans un tourbillon qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui donna la nausée. Mais il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et il vacilla en tentant de reprendre son équilibre. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine de brasier. La fumée empestait l'air et la chaleur étouffante le faisait suffoquer.

Mais Drago savait que ça n'était pas le pire. Il savait que ce soir là encore il aurait mal, mal à en pleurer, mal à en mourir. Mais il le fallait. Pour lui, pour sa propre survie.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps dans cette vapeur bouillante : il vit surgir de nulle part une forme étrange et vacillante, une forme vaporeuse qui se dirigeait vers lui. Une forme qu'il savait être son ennemi. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à l'attaquer. Il savait qu'il fallait la laisser venir à lui, en lui, pour pouvoir vaincre cette force. Il attendit donc tant bien que mal que cette chose s'approche de lui jusqu'à le toucher. Elle prit alors une teinte écarlate et s'enfonça brusquement en lui. Drago se cambra d'abord, puis tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol qui lui brûlait les paumes et les genoux. Il avait les yeux fortement fermés et découvrait ses dents blanches dans un grognement.

Il sentit la force le parcourir, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Il la sentait courir dans ses veines, atteindre le bas du corps pour ensuite remonter vers le haut à toute vitesse, insatisfaite. Et puis, dans un cri de souffrance, il la sentit atteindre la poitrine et s'y arrêter brusquement. Son cœur était comme enfermé dans un étau et il se mit à battre de plus en plus doucement, lentement, comme apaisé, voulant s'arrêter pour enfin se reposer. Mais Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser mourir. Pourtant, tant que la force ne lui montrait pas ce qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Soudainement, un flash l'aveugla et il vit son père lui faire face. Son père… Il était en haillons, avachis sur lui-même, les yeux hagards et troubles, le corps maigre, il suppliait qu'on ne le tue pas.

Drago sentit quelque chose se casser en lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait rejoindre l'homme aux cicatrices dans la forêt interdite et qu'il tentait l'Epreuve. Et ça faisait mal. Toujours plus mal.

Tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque là, tous ses principes s'effritaient sous ses yeux, s'effondraient pour ne devenir non pas que poussière mais boue, une boue immonde et fétide. Il voyait son père, son exemple, le modèle de fierté et de noblesse, d'orgueil et d'arrogance, il voyait ce père là, sale, puant, priant n'importe qui de ne pas le laisser mourir, de le garder en vie même si c'était pour le laisser vivre une vie de chien errant.

Son père tourna alors ses yeux vers lui et il se jeta en avant pour refermer ses mains sur le cou blanc de Drago. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair, faisant couler des filets de sang entre les doigts jaunis et fripés du vieil homme.

Drago sentait la douleur des écorchures, il avait du mal à respirer, il se débattait de toutes ses forces, frappant son père de ses poings, tentant de le repousser. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui, cette souffrance qui lui paralysait tout le corps, l'ankylosant, lui rendant les membres lourds, cette souffrance là l'empêchait de ce concentrer sur la façon de se débarrasser de cet animal accroché à lui. Il criait, se débattait, gémissait même. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de force et qu'il lui faudrait abandonner : se laisser mourir ou déclarer forfait et revenir à la réalité.

Il continuait de taper, mais ses gestes se faisaient plus lents, moins sûrs ; il continuait de crier, mais ses cris se changeaient peu à peu en gémissements.

Il pleurait.

Encore.

Peut-être devrait-il abandonner.

Il y avait de cela quelques temps, il était allé demander de l'aide à une communauté de sorciers qui vivait en réclusion, à l'écart du conflit qui régnait dans le monde sorcier. Et il leur avait demandé de lui faire passer l'Epreuve, celle qui le rendrait plus fort, celle qui le ferait passer de l'état d'enfant à celui de vainqueur. Dix-sept ans et déjà le goût de la guerre. A cette époque, il avait pensé pouvoir la passer sans difficulté. Mais voilà déjà plus de deux mois qu'il tentait de trouver en lui la force de vaincre et qu'il rentrait toutes les nuits en vaincus.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol qui lui brûlait le dos et que son père se trouvait au-dessus de lui, les mains toujours fermées sur son coup. Drago ne savait même plus s'il respirait encore ou si sa dernière seconde était là. Il avait mal. Mal en lui. Trop mal, beaucoup trop mal.

Mais son père disparut soudain. Il avait semblé être projeté en arrière. Drago tenta de relever un peu la tête. Il voyait flou et la vapeur épaisse qui s'échappait de la terre rouge n'arrangeait rien. Il lui sembla pourtant apercevoir une forme se jeter sur le vieil homme et s'acharner sur le corps décharné. La silhouette s'approcha alors de lui. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un homme.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Ca n'était jamais arrivé auparavent. Il pensa qu'il avait trop attendu pour déclarer forfait et qu'il avait échoué, qu'il serait condamné à rester ici pour l'éternité. Mais l'homme – car c'en était un, il en était sûr à présent – l'homme lui posa la main sur le thorax et la douleur qui lui paralysait le corps s'en alla subitement, comme apeurée.

C'est à ce moment que Drago se retrouva à nouveau projeté dans le tourbillon nauséeux et qu'il retomba sur la terre ferme.

L'homme aux cicatrices fixait le jeune élève de ces yeux noirs, le visage fermé.

"Je reviendrais plus tard. Tu réessayera."

Drago allait dire quelque chose mais il leva la main pour le faire taire.

"Toi seul peux trouver les réponses à tes questions. Ce qu'il se passe _là-bas_, toi seul peux le comprendre. Mon rôle est uniquement de t'y envoyer. Le reste vient de ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur. Adieux."

Et il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite tandis que Drago posait la tête sur le sol humide. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serpentard entendit un battement d'ailes et aperçu entre les épaisses branches, l'ombre d'un immense oiseau, le même que celui qu'il avait aperçu quelques heures plus tôt. Le bruit s'éloigna et bientôt, il ne l'entendit plus du tout.

Drago attendit un peu encore et se releva difficilement, s'accrochant aux arbres pour ne pas tomber. Il sortit de la forêt et traversa le parc en titubant. Oui, il voulait aller au dortoir des serpentards ; et lorsqu'il entra dans le château, il avait pris la direction de son dortoir. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller dormir, se retrouver dans un lieu qu'il savait être à peu prêt sûr. Pourtant, ses pas le guidèrent rapidement là où il ne voulait surtout pas aller. Plus maintenant.

**Presque fin**

Bon ba voilà jespère que mon retour ( c souvent que je fais des retour vous trouvez pas ? je men excuse mais bon les cours passent tout de même avant les loisirs non ?) donc jespère que mon retour vous a plut

La fin au prochain épisode ! bye !


	4. Chapitre 4: Donner et recevoir

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Eni :** heu ba toi t une intelligente mdr! Ba ouai en fait ta tout trouvé lol bravo ! ta review ma fait très plaisir jte souhaite une agréable lecture ( rooo ste phrase à deu balles :p ) bon allez à plus !

**onarluca :** ahhh ca fait plaisir de revenir et de revoir (enfin revoir…) les lecteurs lol jespère que les new chap vont te plaire ! ba ecoute jte dis à la prochaine fic alor hein allez bye et bonne journée

**serpentis-draco :** ba nan c pa un mangemort roooooo :p en fait javoue jkif les mec ki srebelles et ki font pas skon atten ( clin d'œil en bonne et due forme et un tout i sourire rêveur) :p merci pour ta review ca ma fait plaisir vraiment allez jte di à la prochaine ! jespère te voir sur mes autres fic mdr plus plus

**ange de un cisme :** sérieux jte plaind de trop ma pov le visage tout brûlé ! vilain soleil, vilain ! mdr ba sinon si tu veux metre des chap en ligfnes surtout n'hesite pa hein :p ;) voilà voilà jte frais d menaces la prochaine fois lol allez a la prochaine !

**Enyia :** klr ke les bruns aux yeux verts c vraiment pa mal et pervertir un mec c troooo bien aussi donc tkt jvai pa kritiquer ton choix mdr en tout cas on a un point commun : la nuit vo mieu pas tenter une discussion tro serieuse avec nous les neuronnes fonctionne pa vraimen pareil ptdr ! En tout cas ta raison avec moi opn sai jamais et figure toi que drago ne va surtout pas chez le ptit griffondor (ki doi pourtant attendre que ca jen sui sure :p) enfin jte' di rien de plus tu vera bien lol allez bye bye (o fait jvoulais savoir : tu li mes autres fic ? c juste pour savoir :p) et BIEN SUR que tu peux m'appeler Lita ;)

**Ténèbre :** tkt ya pa sdi probleme pour les fautes dortographe moi aussi jen fais d tonnes kan je rep aux review lol ba heu sinon merci bocou pour ta review elle ma fait très plaisir. Et bien évidement que je suis sadique je serais un bon auteur si j'étais pas sadique tu croi pa ? mdrrrrr bon alez bonne lecture et à plus jespère

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** franchement ta review ma fait vachement plaisir surtout que je cri bien ke c la première review ke g de toi en tout cas c skil me semble. Et pi tu dis ke c tro triste mai jsai pa si ta lu mes autres fic surtout les one shot mais c parfois bien pire ke ca ptdr on va dire ke c ma spécialité lolll merci encore ca ma fait très plaisir c pa souvent kon recoi d review aussi bien :p allez tcho !

**Sahada :** jsui vraimen désolée : javai déjà ecri la moitié de mon chap kan g recu ta review du coup g pa pu faire comme tu voulai bien ke lidée nétait pas mauvaise. La prochaine fois jattendrais ta review avan decrire les chap mdrr ba ta ka me dire ske tu pense de ma fin byebye

**Alex :** Bien sur ke tu peux mappeler Lita tavai mm pa besion de demander (koike ya d gen on a pa envie kil soiet tro familier) mais bon toi franchemen ca va :p O fait ! je sai ke je sui dure avec drago (clin d'œil et tirage de langue en bonne et due forme mdrr) mais tu trouve pa ke ca lui va bien de souffrir ? Moi si :p mai bon tu lora compri lol allez jte laisse lire le dernier chap de cette fic lol Tcho !

**Love Drago Malfoy :** ohhhh tu lis me's autres fic aussi ? c la première fois ke tu me met une review je croi nan ? ba en tou cas merci bocou ele ma fait plaisir ! ba jte di à la prochaine jespère et pi jespère aussi ke tu va aimer cette fin. Bye !

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire bon courage et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leur bac. Voilà. Heu surtout dite moi ce ke vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre :p

**Titre : Je t'entends, parles-moi**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Pourtant, ses pas le guidèrent rapidement là où il ne voulait surtout pas aller. Plus maintenant.

**Chapitre IV: Donner et recevoir**

Il aperçu bientôt les marches qui montaient devant lui. Plus rien maintenant ne pouvait l'empêcher de les escalader… pas même sa propre conscience. Il posaient ses pieds sur les marches, grimpait lentement, sentait déjà le courant d'air qui passait sous la lourde porte qui donnait sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il la voyait se rapprocher. Il n'était pas vraiment là : son corps avançait en laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres du cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis déjà un an.

Cible de Voldemort, persécuté n'importe où, n'importe quand, partout, tout le temps. Des espions derrière son dos, toujours ; un père en prison, un mère folle à liée. Il tentait de passer l'Epreuve, mais rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas et n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Le courage était la clef de la réussite dans cette affaire et il lui devenait évidant qu'il n'en avait pas suffisamment.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait là-haut, il savait ce qu'il se passerait une fois arrivé en haut. Il savait aussi que cette fois il saurait qu'_il_ serait là, à écouter sans se manifester. _Il _serait derrière cette lourde porte que lui-même allait ouvrir à présent.

Et, en effet, il la poussa. Un grincement et il se retrouvait seul au-dessus du château, du parc, au-dessus de sa vie, qui n'était qu'un rêve finalement. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça : c'était un rêve, et il allait se réveiller.

_Ce sera notre secret… Hein ? tu veux bien Harry ? Dis moi… _

Un simple secret qui se perdra dans le labyrinthe du temps. Un secret qui pourtant ne sera pas si bien garder que ça.

_Je ne le dirais jamais à personne. _

Ou peut-être que si.

Non, non. Potter, sale petit Potter, il allait encore lui pourrir la vie comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était né. Son père l'avait élevé pour qu'il serve Voldemort et donc qu'il tu ce petit rat de Potter.

Ces pensées sortirent bien vite de l'esprit de Drago. Il s'était avancé près du bord de la tour. Il avait une vue sur tout ce qui constituait sa vie : le parc de Poudlard, le terrain de quidditch, la forêt interdite… Et il ressentit cette douleur à la poitrine, cette blessure ouverte, à vif, quelque chose qui semblait ne pas vouloir se guérir. Et il eu mal. Il eu mal de se dire que tout était à jamais sans espoir. Mais plus encore, il avait mal de ce qu'il avait vu une heure plus tôt : un père moins que rien, perdu, un animal sans honneur, un monstre que la nature avait tenté de rejeter.

Et puis, il y avait la silhouette qui avait fait sortir la force écarlate de son cœur. Tout était trop lourd à présent. Lors des autres tentatives pour passer l'Epreuve, il avait vu Voldemort, Dumbledore, il avait vu des choses sans nom, des choses qui l'avaient terrorisé, des cadavres au corps torturé, des scènes sorties tout droit de l'enfer…

Mais ce soir-là, il avait vu son père dans l'état dans lequel il devait être aujourd'hui. Il avait vu son avenir aussi. Alors pourquoi le plus dur à supporter semblait être cette silhouette qui lui avait touché la poitrine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'attendre son retour, et de mourir de sa main ?

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Drago recula de quelques pas et se retrouva contre le muret de l'autre côté. Il se laissa aller au sol et s'assit contre le rebord. Il replia les jambes sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et respira à fond. Il savait que s'il faisait le moindre bruit au haut de cette tour, un autre l'entendrait, et il le refusait. Pourtant, les larmes coulèrent. Elles coulèrent parce que la douleur était trop grande. Mais il ne voulait pas être humilié. Il en avait assez d'être la cible et il ne voulait plus attirer l'attention. Il tentait de retenir ses hoquets en crispant les dents, essuyant les larmes brûlantes contre ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes.

Oh ! Comme il avait honte à cet instant là. Il lui semblait ne pas être le Drago Malfoy que tout le monde respectait, n'être qu'un imposteur. Il était faible, oh ! oui, si faible. Il ne pouvait même pas supporter ce que lui-même s'infligeait. Il se torturait de sa propre volonté et il en avait tellement mal qu'il ne réussissait même pas à garder sa dignité.

Mais quelle dignité !

Il pressa un peu plus fort son front contre ses genoux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'ennuyait, et il sentait en lui quelque chose, comme une alerte, un signal de détresse.

Il se leva. Il fallait qu'il y aille ; il ne pouvait plus attendre. Non, il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il était là-haut, sous le ciel étoilé de la douce nuit. Il fallait qu'il monte ces marches et qu'il s'assoie sur la dernière. Il fallait qu'il reste là, à attendre. Attendre quoi ?

Il y alla.

Mais arrivé au haut des escaliers, aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles attentives au moindre murmure du vent. Pourtant, il était là. Il le savait. C'était une boule au ventre, une douleur au cœur, une souffrance de l'autre. Alors il attendrait comme les autres soirs, il s'assiérait sur la dernière marche, rabattrait ses jambes entre ses bras et tentera d'analyser ce qu'il se passait en lui. Comme les autres soirs.

Comme il avait peur de ne pas être utile au jeune serpentard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais juste d'être là, à côté de lui, que l'autre le sache ou pas. Il ne voulait pas fuir devant cette épreuve plus dure encore à surmonter que de combattre Voldemort. La souffrance n'existait pas face au mage noir. Seule la terreur de ne pas être vainqueur. Mais là, derrière cette porte qui cachait tant de choses, il ressentait la véritable douleur, la souffrance pure qui s'incrustait au creux du cœur et ne bougeait plus, brûlant, arrachant, dévorant ce qu'il restait de vie.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit, un bruit qu'il connaissait, un gémissement de douleur, un gémissement de terreur, un appel au secours. Ce fut comme si un poignard s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, écorchait le cœur, toujours plus profondément. Il se leva vivement et poussa violemment la lourde porte en fer qui le séparait de ce qu'il recherchait depuis la nuit des temps lui semblait-il. En ouvrant la porte, il l'aperçu immédiatement et fut saisi.

Il avait toujours eu peur de vaincre l'obstacle qui le séparait de ce jeune homme blessé, mais il avait pourtant imaginé des centaines de fois ce qu'il trouverait s'il le franchissait. Il se dessinait souvent un ange déchu, un ange recroquevillé, dans un coin sombre, secoué par la douleur.

Et voilà que ce qu'il avait rêvé, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé croire, était là, en face de lui, juste dans ce petit coin d'ombre, assis contre le muret qui servait de rebord au toit de la tour d'astronomie. Seule une mèche de cheveux était illuminée par un rayon de la lune et cela donnait un aspect mystérieux et magique à cet être qui se cachait le visage dans ses bras pour cacher la souffrance qui devait parcourir ses veines, son corps, qui devait enchaîner son esprit. Le serpentard semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué : il avait gardé sa position, ne bougeant pas, malgré le bruit que la porte avait fait en s'ouvrant avec violence.

Harry restait figé devant cet ange malheureux. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il aurait voulu pouvoir rester là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais un souffle, un soupir, et il sortit de sa torpeur : Drago avait enfin relevé la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un soupir, le ton las et agacé.

Mais Harry avait retrouvé ses moyens, et maintenant qu'il avait franchi cette porte, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser déstabiliser par des paroles sans signification. Il décida donc de rester et se promit intérieurement que ce soir il saurait enfin tout.

Il s'approcha du muret à deux mètres de Drago et y posa ses mains. Il savait qu'il tremblait, il savait que son estomac se resserrait toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas bien de ressentir ça pour Drago Malfoy. Mais il resta ; il resta et il lui parla.

« Que se passe-t-il, Malfoy ? » fit-il en regardant le ciel à l'horizon. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici puisque tu savais que je viendrais. Oh ! oui, tu savais parfaitement que je serais là ce soir, que tu risquais de te montrer faible une fois de plus devant ton pire ennemi… »

« Tu n'es pas mon pire ennemi », répondit le serpentard dans un ricanement au goût amer.

« Ah ? » rétorqua Harry en se tournant vers lui. « Et qui est-ce alors ? »

Mais Drago regardait droit devant lui et ne répondit pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? »

« Quoi ? », répondit Drago, étonné, en levant les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait, les mains reposant toujours sur le rebord, près de lui.

En croisant le regard émeraude, il ressentit comme une douleur sourde au ventre. Ou peut-être au cœur, il ne savait plus très bien.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué que tu étais blessé au visage et que tu avais des écorchures un peu partout… »

Drago regarda ses mains, désorienté. Elles étaient dans un état pitoyable. Et quant à ses vêtements, n'en parlons même pas. Décidément, il avait l'art en ce moment de se montrer devant Harry dans son plus faible état. Mais qu'importait, à présent, qu'il l'ai vu ainsi ?

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi, Potter ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago regardait toujours ses mains, tentant par instant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour les nettoyer un minimum, mais sans grande volonté. Il était fatigué.

Harry s'en était rendu compte et en profita pour ne pas lâcher le morceau. Si Drago Malfoy avait quelque chose à raconter, c'était le moment où jamais de le lui faire dire.

« Tu t'es fais attaqué ? Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui as tenté d'attaquer quelqu'un. Malheureusement, tu t'en ai pris plein la figure », finit-il par dire, légèrement sarcastique.

Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment cet avorton osait-il l'accuser alors qu'il ne savait rien ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'était sa vie depuis que son père était enfermé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait subir, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait souffrir. Non, il n'était pas au courant des projets de Voldemort pour lui, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il s'était infligé comme entraînement et tortures pour pouvoir être plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Ses yeux se voilaient à nouveau, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il les observait, soudain ailleurs. Il se retrouvait devant son père. Non ! Ce n'était pas son père. Ce n'était _plus_ son père. Cet animal, il ne le connaissait pas. Ce chien puant n'était personne d'autre qu'un ennemi de plus.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur. Il enleva brusquement ses mains du rebord et s'avança vers Drago, mais celui-ci fut apeuré du mouvement du griffondor et se releva vivement. Il allait s'écarter lorsque Harry se rapprocha soudainement de lui et lui posa la main à demi sur son épaule, à demi sur son torse.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en retenant un cri. Il eu un flash : il était allongé, la tête légèrement relevé, tout était brûlant autour de lui, et il y avait cet homme debout devant lui. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur son torse. Il arrachait la force écarlate qui s'était immiscée en lui.

Drago comprit. La silhouette qu'il avait aperçue lors de l'Epreuve quelques heures plus tôt, cette silhouette était celle de Harry Potter.

Il tenta de se dégager mais Harry fut plus rapide et il se colla à lui, l'étreignant pour ne pas qu'il puisse à nouveau s'échapper. Non, il fallait qu'il sache, à présent. Mais un cri de douleur le fit se reculer et Drago se courba en deux, gémissant. Harry ne compris pas tout de suite mais alors que Drago était courbé il pu voir son dos et remarqua des taches de sang. Il profita de la faiblesse momentanée de son ennemi pour le pousser et relever son Tee-shirt dans le dos. Il poussa un cri en même temps que Drago et s'écarta. La chair était brûlée.

Drago se retourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard de braise.

« Crétin ! »

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Co… »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

Mais Drago reculait et se retrouva bientôt à nouveau contre le rebord de la tour. Il baissa la tête. Il en avait assez.

« J'essaye de passer l'Epreuve Ultime. »

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais il se retint. La confession de Drago Malfoy, dernier descendant de la famille Malfoy et le plus fier des serpentards, était sacrée, et pour rien au monde il voulait qu'il s'arrête.

« Ma mère, si elle vit toujours au manoir, n'est plus capable de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit, pas même d'elle-même. »

Drago se retourna et regarda le parc qui s'étendait devant lui.

Harry se rapprocha et se mit à ses côtés.

« Je… Quant mon père s'est fait enfermé, j'ai refusé de me plier aux ordres de Voldemort. »

Il ricana.

« Et toi qui me traitait de mangemort à tout bout de champs. Tu sais, au début, ça me faisait bien rire de réussir à te tromper à ce point. Mais, il est arrivé un moment où je n'ai plus ri. Voldemort a des espions au sein de l'école et… et je… »

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si dur à dire.

« Ils me suivent partout, m'épient, surveillent le moindre de mes gestes. A la première occasion, ils font tout pour me rappeler que j'ai déplus à leur maître. Et ils me le rappellent bien, je peux te l'assurer », continua-t-il en affichant un sourire amer.

« Et puis, j'ai rencontré ce sorcier, dans la rue des Embrumes. Il a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider. J'ai alors fait la connaissance d'une communauté qui vivait isolée de tout. Je les ai convaincu de me faire passer l'Epreuve Ultime, afin de découvrir ma force et de la contrôler, de la faire ressurgir du fond de mon être. Je voulais être à la hauteur. »

Il soupira et murmura.

« Mais à la hauteur de quoi ? »

Il jeta un œil à Harry : celui-ci avait les yeux fixé droit devant lui. Drago crut un moment qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, mais un cillement de son ennemi et il fut sûr qu'il avait encore toute son attention.

« Alors j'ai essayé. Et essayé encore. Une fois par semaine j'allais retrouver un sorcier à l'orée de la forêt interdite et il m'envoyait _là-bas_, là où se trouve ma puissance. Mais j'échouais toujours. J'ai lutté pourtant, à la limite de la mort à chaque fois. Seul moi peux savoir ce qu'il se passe _là-bas _: c'est ce que me disait le sorcier lorsque je revenais, toujours plus faible. Mais je ne comprenais pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher au fond de mon cœur », fit-il en posent la main sur sa poitrine. « Mais je n'y trouve rien. »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Comment y trouver quelque chose après tout ça ? Alors j'ai décidé qu'en plus de ça je m'entraînerais. Et je l'ai fais. Tous les soirs, avec acharnement. »

Drago s'interrompit et frissonna. Il avait froid tout à coup. L'air glacial de la nuit passait par les déchirures de se vêtements et lui glaçait la peau. Un mouvement de Harry lui fit tourner le visage et il vit le griffondor faire apparaître deux couvertures : il en posa une sur les épaules du serpentard qui se laissa faire et s'enroula dans l'autre.

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre. Tout ce qui m'arrive, je l'ai choisi. Je ne suis pas la victime que toi tu es. Quand Voldemort m'a appelé à lui, j'ai choisis de ne pas le rejoindre. C'est moi aussi qui ai choisis de faire appel à ces sorciers et de tenter de passer l'Epreuve, j'ai choisis de m'entraîner, j'ai choisis de le mettre à l'écart des autres. »

Harry ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il avait cru que son ennemi avait perdu un peu de sa fierté en venant certains soirs au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour y pleurer. Mais en fait, le fier serpentard n'avait pas changé. Il continuait à dire qu'il ne devait pas être plaint, qu'il avait tout prévu, que tout ce qui lui arrivait était calculé d'avance.

Et Drago continuait :

« J'ai choisis seul de souffrir… »

« Et ta mère ! »

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

« Et ta mère ! Et ton père ! Ca aussi tu l'avais prévu ? Ca aussi tu l'avais choisis ? Tu dis que je suis une victime mais que pas toi, pourtant, j'ai choisis moi aussi de me battre contre Voldemort. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite mais aujourd'hui je le sais. C'est un choix. Arrête de jouer au fier petit serpentard qui ne craint pas la douleur et la souffrance. Arrête de te croire plus fort que tout le monde. Tu as les mêmes faiblesses que n'importe quel élève de cette école ! »

Harry était hors de lui et ne voyait pas à quel point il faisait mal à Drago.

« C'est peut-être ça que le sorcier que tu rejoins dans la forêt interdite voulait te dire, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur plutôt que de chercher à t'en écarter ! Si tu faisais confiance en ton cœur, en toi, tu pourrais peut-être te connaître enfin, te comprendre, et trouver ta vraie puissance ! »

Harry n'eu pas le temps de continuer. Drago, qui avait baissé la tête, se jeta soudain dans ses bras et serra le griffondor contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, le dos, fébrile. Harry se laissa faire, répondit doucement aux caresses du beau blond. Celui-ci l'embrassa alors, collant ses lèvres avec force sur celles de son bel ennemi. Il avait besoin de sentir enfin écouté, compris. Il avait besoin de se sentir enfin aimé…

Harry entrouvrit la bouche et leur baiser se fit passionné, à tel point qu'ils en eurent mal. Leur corps s'engourdissait sous le plaisir et l'amour que dégageait ce baiser là.

Ils se prirent les pieds dans les deux couvertures et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Drago se retrouva dos au sol mais la douleur fut violente et il fit vivement rouler Harry pour se retrouver sur lui. Il avait envie de ce corps, mais plus encore, il avait envie de se faire aimé de ce corps. Il ouvrit la couverture qui entourait encore Harry et se mit à retirer un à un les vêtements de son cher confident. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Drago s'arrêta, soudain craintif.

Harry avait semblé comprendre et il lui retira son Tee-shirt avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il découvrit un corps remplit de fines et nombreuses cicatrices, anciennes et récentes. Drago détourna la tête mais Harry savait ce qu'était qu'une cicatrice qu'on voudrait pouvoir cacher et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, planta son regard dans les yeux de son amour blessé et l'embrassa tendrement. Il descendit alors ses mains sur les épaules musclées et les fit glisser le long des bras doux et tendus pour enfin prendre les mains dans les siennes. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts mais Drago frissonna. Harry se recula légèrement et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains. Il s'aperçu alors que les paumes du serpentards étaient aussi brûlées que le dos.

Il laissa les mains et posa la tête sur le sol qui était recouvert par la couverture.

Drago sentit à cet instant son cœur déborder. Harry se donnait à lui, se donnait complètement, sans doute, sans condition, avec tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Il l'embrassa alors, soudain possessif, pendant que le griffondor finissait de le dévêtir.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour. Ce fut Drago qui fit l'amour à Harry plus que toute autre chose. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassaient, mais Drago avait déjà tout donné à Harry en se confessant à lui, et à présent il prenait ce que le brun lui offrait.

Pendant ce temps, un sorcier dont le visage était caché dans la pénombre d'une grotte, se recueillait. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait en pleine méditation. Sa voix grave résonna alors dans la grotte.

« Tu as enfin trouvé ce qu'il y a au plus profond de ton cœur, Drago Malfoy. Tu es à présent capable de réussir l'Epreuve Ultime et de trouver ta vraie puissance. »

L'homme releva la tête et un rayon de la lune éclaira son visage strié de cicatrices.

« La fierté est finalement une qualité au même titre que le courage. »

**FIN**

Voilà ! jespère que ca vous a plus comme fin ! je mexcuse encore auprès de sahada qui mavait demabnder un autre déroulement mais javai deja ecri la moitié du chap et je me sentais vraiment pas de le refaire mais la proposition était pas mal. Bon ba dite moi ske vou pensez de ce chapitre et de cette fin ! moi ? à la recherche des reviews ? naaaaan (sourire innocent) bye à tous !

**PS important : **jvai ecrire u one shot donc si vous avez d idée dites les moi je promet rien mai ca va ptetre minspirer ! allez bye tout le monde et bon courage pour les futurs bacheliers !


End file.
